This Guy Can Be Unfair
by itsToxic
Summary: "Honestly, this guy is a pain in the ass..." Ruby is looking at his sketchbook full of designs of clothes he would want to make. Sapphire sees it as a perfect opportunity to mess with the Hoenn Coordinator.


_**This Guy Can Be Unfair**_

* * *

"Fuck you!"

Sapphire growled.

"Right back at you."

Ruby cheekily replied back, not removing his gaze from his sketchpad. Sapphire's eyes and eyebrows burrowed in annoyance and went even closer to Ruby from behind.

"Fuck you!"

She growled once more. With her balled fists forcefully pushing downwards, she waited for the reaction she wanted from Ruby. However, the coordinator did not heed.

"Huh…?"

Ruby said, almost yawning.

Sapphire got more annoyed, and yanked the back of the collar of Ruby's handmade shirt. With one arm, she held him high in the air and turned him sideways to see his face. However, the coordinator was unfazed, already used to this kind of treatment from her.

"Really? You're doing this again, Sapphire. It's been 6 years now. Please."

Ruby pointed out. It has been that long since they have met, and they've been the same as ever.

Sapphire's eyes loosened and made a wry smile after Ruby flatly replied. She released her grip on Ruby's collar, and sat down on the concrete floor. She inflated her cheeks in annoyance and looked away.

"You've been so boring lately…"

Ruby checked his collar if it was still fine and resumed to work on his sketchpad. Without removing his gaze from it and gradually tapping his temple with his mechanical pencil, he turned the pages to check the other sketches of his other designs.

"Well, I didn't bother. I would have just said. 'Is that all you can say to curse me? I bet I can say much more than that.' Then, you wouldn't say anything because you'll actually have nothing to say. It's a waste of breath honestly."

Sapphire pressed her index fingers against each other, and tried to think of a comeback. She shifted her gaze to Ruby, and at the sight of him, she pouted. _Honestly, this guy is a pain in the ass…_

Then with a light 'ah' she finally thought of something, though not confidently. She raised a finger.

"T-then, why not say the good things we've done to each other?"

Ruby stopped and looked at Sapphire with a surprised look. He gave the proposal a quick thought, and smirked.

"Fine."

The coordinator stood up from his chair and sat down in front of Sapphire. Still holding his mechanical pencil, he gave a look to Sapphire to start it off.

Sapphire immediately stuttered, having a no clue of any good deeds she's done to the person in front her.

"I-I.. Err…"

Ruby chuckled cockily. He teasingly sighed and waved his hands about.

"Honestly, you proposed the idea, but can't think of anything at all? What are you doing to yourself?"

Sapphire bit her lip in the process. This guy was staring daggers at her as if expecting a really good answer from her. Ruby tilted his head, prompting Sapphire to say something. He smirked when the silence continued. His eyes started to look scarier like a predator's staring at its prey. Sapphire was taken aback by the sadistic aura Ruby was emitting.

 _Jeez, this guy can be really scary sometimes… Come on, what good have I done to him? What have I…_

The tapping of the mechanical pencil was like a ticking clock as the silence went on. Finally, Sapphire thought of something.

"I taught you some things…"

Sapphire said so without confidence, it was almost like a whisper. Ruby chuckled again, and his eyes told it all that he was baffled by her answer.

"Really? Well, I've taught you how to read."

Ruby said so with brimming confidence, it was almost like he was boasting it. Sapphire gritted her teeth, and held her head in shame. As much as how embarrassing it was, it was very, very true.

They were supposed to be taking turns, but Sapphire was now stuck on her second go. She tried thinking more, but all she ended up were vague conclusions. She didn't want to get shut down again very convincingly, so the room was again submerged in silence. She knew that there was definitely at least one good deed she's done to him. Yet, the answer was at the tip of her tongue.

Ruby took the silence as a pass from her. He snapped his fingers as to get the attention of Sapphire as well to start off his turn.

"I've also taught you how to write."

Sapphire's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, her mouth open despite having no reply back except small inarticulate mumbles. Her hands started to tuck in more in her legs, and her back was leaning forward more as if trying to hide.

Ruby smirked, and neared his head to get his voice closer to Sapphire. He spoke his words as if trying to relay a very important message that shouldn't be said to others, a secret that should be kept.

"I've also taught you how to speak more fluently and eloquently."

Sapphire's cheeks flushed even more, and her heart was beating faster than before. There was only one person present but she felt like as if she was being stared at by a million. She squirmed in place and glanced at Ruby.

"Um… Yeah… I guess you did…"

Sapphire completely forgot that this was a game/contest between, and when she realised that, she unwillingly admitted defeat. All those things said by Ruby were all facts and were very specific compared to what she first said. Also, what made it more embarrassing for her was what those facts actually were.

Ruby smiled triumphantly, satisfied as if he planned this result all along. He stood up from his place and went back to his chair and sketchbook, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Sapphire looked up to see a frozen Ruby. Standing still, he only had his face turned to her. His namesake eyes were desperately lonely as if realising a terrible truth. His upturned mouth slightly opened when he moved his eyes towards Sapphire. He closed his eyes for a while, and his expressions changed. He opened his eyes, and they no longer had the lonely feeling it used to have. It was now like a cup of lukewarm coffee after sometime had passed, warm and summer-like.

"Well, I think you've done one good thing that tops all the things I've done."

Sapphire was in trance as she was staring at Ruby, his words breaking it. When she finally got her act together, Sapphire found Ruby directly in front of her. Sapphire's eyes widened at the predicament she was in. Their noses were almost touching and they could feel each other's breath. The heat she feeling was spreading.

Sapphire was now the one frozen in place, and Ruby kept holding the same expression.

The silence went on, and Sapphire couldn't get her head together. She was blushing madly, and the person right in front of her was making such a sweet face. She worried about whether or not their faces were actually touching. She was worried that she would make the slightest of movement. She was worried that she was making a very stupid face.

Sapphire realised that Ruby was waiting for her to respond to his question. After recounting Ruby's words, Sapphire averted her eyes away.

"W-what is it?"

Ruby, who had been keeping a cool face, averted his eyes away too for a moment before turning them back. He slightly blushed and smiled.

"You stole my heart."

Sapphire malfunctioned in the inside, as her heart started beating nonstop as if trying to escape her ribcage. She was hotter than the sun and sweating like hell. She felt like a bunch of unlit fireworks, just waiting to explode.

On the outside though, she was frozen in place. She was carefully lured in by Ruby, yet it felt like she led herself to him. She was now defenceless yet she felt like she wanted to be attacked.

Ruby seemed like he was happy. He put his hand on Sapphire's head, and kissed her forehead. He ran his hand through her coffee brown hair under her bandana he made just for her. With one last rub he released his hand off her and went back to his chair and sketchbook.

Sapphire twiddled with her fingers, unknowing of what to do now. She turned her eyes to her best friend, who was now continuing his work and not paying attention to her. She tried to say something but simply couldn't. Her feelings of joy, confusion and anxiety were stopping her train of thought. After a while, she got her words together and said softly but enough for Ruby to hear.

"…You can be unfair sometimes…"

Ruby chuckled and slightly turned his head towards her. He cheekily smirked and pressed his mechanical pencil against his cheek. He kept his sweet expression and waved his free hand.

"So can you…"

Sapphire pouted at his response, clearly in disagreement.

Ruby's expression gave way. It became annoyed now. Twirling his mechanical pencil, he looked away and continued with his sketches.

"Suit yourself."

Sapphire continued to pout, feeling that he was being unfair with her again. She felt that Ruby was being way too selfish with his actions, and the way he did them. Her feelings were all over the place thanks to him. Not that she was complaining.

Then she realised, that maybe that moment just now was a moment of her being unfair to Ruby. And maybe she was the one who was being selfish.

She reflexively smiled. If Ruby can have feelings of not feeling fair at all towards her while she has them as well, then maybe. No. Definitely, without a doubt their feelings were connected to each other.

Sapphire stood up from her position and sat down next to Ruby.

* * *

 **Honestly, I'm a very bad person. I have done jack shit with this account for the past year. More than a year actually and what can I say? Nothing much really.**

 **So this piece of "art" is what I have to offer. I wanted to see if I could still write and this is what I came up with. And I honestly liked the idea of it.**

 **I did this in 3 hours after doing all my homework, and in the process, lost some sleep. *sigh* What am I doing to myself?**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

 **thanks**

 **-itsToxic**


End file.
